Dont Forget
by ChibiusaKurosaki
Summary: What happend in the lives of Ally and Aiden after Tylers Death? And just what do these strange dreams that Allys having mean? Rated M for sexuality and cursing :P
1. Chapter 1

_Ally's POV_

- 6 weeks after Tylers Death-

"Aiden?" I asked. I was in the apartment. It seemed much quieter since it was me and Aiden now. I was laying on the couch. Him, on the floor. We were both starring at the ceiling. Talking absentmindedly about WWII.

"Hmm?" He said. Aiden doesn't speak much these days. I know that he cry's. Alot. Basically every night. He doesn't know I know this. Too deep in thought to notice me walking by in the dark.

"Aiden... Aiden... I'm scared." I said. What am I scared of you ask? Well, I don't really know. Myself, Human Lives, Another terrorist attack. "Scared of what?" "Scared. That something else awful will happen. Scared that... Tyler didn't make it." Now, trust me I was raised on Christianity and such even though I don't attend church or read my Book as often as I should.

Aiden sat up straight and looked at me in a dumb founded expression. "What do you mean scared that 'Tyler didn't make it' *sigh* Hes gone Ally." "I mean to Heaven." I said, Now looking at him dead serious. "Oh, Well I'm pretty sure he did." Aiden lied back down on the floor. I started crying silent sobs. Aiden remained quiet for awhile, before carrying me slightly over his shoulder to my room. A room... that used to belong to Tyler as well. I fell into a deep sleep that night, Dreaming of a wedding. I couldn't see the faces of anyone in the wedding. The only real thing that was clear was that there was a baby. Just lying there on the floor near the doorway. Everyone was oblivious to it. The baby's face was too blurred out. It was also undermined whether it was a boy or a girl. Because it was only wearing a diaper.

I yawned as I sat up from the bed. "Ouch!" I yelled. a sharp pain seemed to have crossed my body from the inside. I groaned then got some clean clothes from my drawer and headed into the bathroom to shower and dress. As I showered I sang "Everytime we touch(slow)" By Casscada I normally don't sing but when Im feeling whirled emotions I do to calm my nerves.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Aiden was on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. "You didn't fix me any?" I asked while walking into the kitchen to fix my own bowl. "Nope, But you should be okay with that since your all into 'women in the workforce' and stuff." He said, mouth full of Cookie Crisps.

"Ugh, forget you too then." I made myself a bowl of corn flakes then went to sit on the couch next to Aiden. "So when are you gonna get a job?" He asked me with a clear mouth this time. "Excuse me? When are you gonna stop being such a Johnny Bravo?" I fired back. Hmph, not one of my best come backs. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm just saying... Since.. well, Tylers not here to take care of you, or me for that matter, Your gonna have to start pulling your weight to." He was looking into his half empty bowl with sad eyes. A small part of me wanted to go diva and be like 'I took care of myself!' stuff but I just let it go. Because I knew he was right. "Ok your right. I think I'd like to work at the book store. It would make me feel closer to Tyler." Aiden nodded then finished his breakfast and walked out the door.

Later that day around 1 o clock I was lying in bed, trying to imagine Tyler lying next to me. But I just couldn't. Maybe because I never imagined he wouldn't be there. I got up and decided to start searching through his things. To keep close. First I started through his clothes drawers. His shirts, pants, briefs and boxers. I also saw a receipt. It said 'Walmart 1 10k Gold necklace ... total Price: 900$' Whoa! My God, _ He didn't have to do that._ I thought. Well then, where was the necklace? I decided to look for it later, because if it were going to be easy to find it, I would have found it by now. I continued looking through drawers and dressers and the closet and under the bed. I found a half empty box of cigarettes, 1 dirty sock, and his favorite orange shirt that Caroline gave him for his birthday. I always wondered why Tyler found it so interesting to smoke. Hmmm.. Maybe I could try smoking, Just to see... I pulled a cigarette out of the pack, found a lighter and lit it up. _Remember to breathe out, not in. _I kept thinking repeatedly. I put the cig to my mouth, took a drag, and breathed it out. Wow. I guess after so many times of watching Tyler do it I just kind of learned. I smoked on that cigarette for about 20 minutes before putting it out. It felt good to smoke. Calms the nerves and its so peaceful. "OUCH!" Another sharp pain crossed my insides. Gosh what is up with this? I went to bed late that night, around 12, but it couldn't have been that late since Aiden came back from wherever he went that morning around 2. _Tyler... I love you. _I thought before falling into a light sleep.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW. Your reviews are my drugs, keep me on cloud Nine. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally's POV_

"Ally, I dont like the idea of you living with that boy alone." said my dad. I was sitting in his kitchen, eating beef jerky with peanut butter. I'd devopled a craving for them a couple days ago and I finally have some. And boy is it good.

"Dad theres nothing wrong living with Aiden. After all, not too long ago it was _2_ boys." He grumbled and _I think _mumbled something about double bullets. Uhm, werid. "Hey Dad, You want some of this Jerky? Its hella good." He eyed me suspiciously then went into the living room to watch the game. I started thinking about Tyler again. I miss him so much. Aiden doesent cry anymore. I think hes finally able to cope. Me? Not so much. I have a fear... I fear forgetting him. I want to start dating again, but What if that guy is The One or something and its like what you read in books 'When im with him I forget everything and its like its just us in the world'. All that crap. But sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadent met Tyler. I know I wouldnt have met Aiden. I wouldnt have met Caroline or My Dad and his true feelings and anger. And I wouldnt have had a great sex life without him. Hahaha Sometimes I muse myself by thinking about that.

"Yo Ally, what kind of pizza do you like?" Aiden asked. He was gona order us a pizza and I was gonna make some popcorn for us. Aiden had thought it would be a good idea if we had a movie night with no beer. I was very suprised. He said He'd had a tough week at school aceing that Science exam. Its good thing Im not majoring in biology.

"Cheese with mushrooms and pinapple." He looked at me like I had lost my mind but returned to make the order. I plopped down on the couch next to him and flipped on the Tv. Ahh Life was good. Remote in one hand, Jerky with Peanut butter in the other, and a good friend beside me. Only one thing could make this better.. head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Whats wrong?" Aiden asked. "Nothing Aiden, keep your eyes on the tele." I snapped. He looked back at the TV, then said "If nothing wrong, then what is right?" Woah. That was pretty deep for someone like Aiden.

"That sounds like something Tyler would say." My eyes were now fixed on watching the re-run of The Nanny on tv. "It is, I read some of his poetry books." We both fell silent until the pizza came. That was the first night that I acually didnt really think about Tyler. I did a couple times of course but not as much as I normally do. It felt good too.

-3:35am-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My breathing heavy and I panting and swaeting. Aiden was passed out on the floor next to the couch I was lying on. He only stirred slightly. Damn him. Id been having a night mare, only to be awakened by that stabbing pain in my stomach again. In my dream, I was running. I was running from people who were naked. Except they were black. And by that I mean BLACK, like a goth girls eyeliner you coudnt even see theyer faces. Up Ahead, I saw Tyler and Caroline. They were standing theyre holing hands. Suddenly Tyler was holing a Baby in the other hand. This baby, unlike the one from my last dream, Was a light colored african american baby. It too was wearing only a diaper. It had the face of baby from the Sims Bustin Out. And those babys dont really have a particular face. The only other thing on the baby I could make out was it had green eyes, and red eye brows. Woah. Tyler handed the baby to Caroling, who had suddenly grown to Tylers height, but with the same little girl like appearence. Tyler then kissed the baby and Caroline on the head, before waving goodbye to me and being blown away into the sky.

The black people were still after me. I'd finally caught up to Caroline, But the baby was gone, and she was a little girl once again. Then "You just think hes gone Ally, but theres still one more. Once you know you'll never forget." And then she dissolved too. The night mare part of the dream was that The balck people ripped me limb from limb and made watch as one of the women carried that baby that Tyler was holding away. She walked off with it before letting it drop to the ground, and I heard its scream of agony.

-Later That Morning, 10:09am-

"Hey Ally, Ally wake up your Dads here." It was Aiden shaking me slightly. Sunlight was flitering the room and when I sat up I saw all around the house was incredibly clean and I smelled bacon and eggs on the stove. Mabey even some frying ham?

"Hello Ally, I just dropped by to see how you were doing." THis time it was my dads voice. He standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets, looking directly at me. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked. "Like I said just came to see How you were doing." he said once more looking at Aiden now. "I saw just yesterday Dad nothing new has happened." I was giving him my Im-at-you look because I felt wierd being in a tank top and little shorts while when Aiden went to sleep in boxers and no shirt on. I turned to look at Aiden, who was acually dressed in jeans an old navy shirt and socks. "Ok Ally Guess I'll see you later. Bye Alldin" My dad said as he walked out the door.

"Okay what was that all about?" I stretched and went to sit at the counter in the kitchen. "Your dad called around 6 in the morning asking where you were and what you had on and had you been drinking. Then he said he was stopping by and hung up. So i cleaned up the house and and took a shower and got dressed. I didnt wake you beacuse I knew you were fine." Aiden explained. "Ugh. Thta whole scenerio just ruined my morning." Aiden laughed. He'd cooked a good breakfeast and after that we both went our seperate ways for the day. That dream was still bothering me, but i knew the best thing to do was just forget about it, and no more chocolate before bed.

**Did you love it? Hate it? LEAVE REVIEWS. Your reviews are MY K&Y, keep me coming back for more :D**


End file.
